Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for controlling the temperature of an ink duct roller in an inking unit of a rotary printing press, wherein machine oil is supplied to the interior of the ink duct roller as a temperature control medium, and a line system for the machine oil is connected to an oil circuit and an oil reservoir of the printing press.
In a conventional construction of this general type described in the published German Patent Document DE 19 502 475 A1, there is illustrated an embodiment of an ink duct roller to which machine oil is supplied for temperature control, so that the temperature of the ink duct roller can be maintained at a constant value that is not disturbed by any possible interruption in pressure. The viscosity of the ink can thereby be kept constant, so that a uniform supply of ink to the inking unit and, therefore, to a printing plate is ensured. It has been shown, however, that the machine oil is also subject to temperature fluctuations, which may have an adverse effect upon the temperature control of the ink duct roller.